


Together

by EmptyBliss



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27568867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmptyBliss/pseuds/EmptyBliss
Summary: John’s mistakes can overwhelm him and find his comfort with you.
Relationships: John Seed/Reader
Kudos: 24





	Together

The Reaping has begun and you’ve been busy to keep the peace in Holland Valley. Meaning you’ve been away from Him. But that didn’t stop his visits, most were pleasant and some were purely intense. Especially when he was angry. Like when he lost his home to the Resistance, you felt it when he came knocking on your door. Feeling the rage and disappointment he bottled up, saying nothing but fucking you into the wall. Holding your legs when he just pounded away into you, slamming your back into it. Leaving it bruised and sore for a week or so.

He felt bad about it. Softly kissing your bruises and marks. Even asked you to stay with him when he took the ranch back. But you felt it, the pain of being a failure for what he’s worked for.

And when the Deputy started to destroy his silos, you felt that guilt too. Choking on his cock while he held your ponytail and thrusted into your mouth. Making sure you took all of him. And swallowing his cum when he finished. Even then you felt that insecurity while you held John as you took a bath together that night.

You were there when the deputy escaped the bunker, how they just slaughtered everyone in the bunker. With no regard for human life. John’s own bitterness voicing through the speakers. When they were long gone, Joseph showed up to his bunker. You could see his displeasure when he arrived, he could scold John with a look. And you could see the pain on his face. The pain of failing. He made sure to follow you both to the ranch to talk about this situation. When you arrived at his home, John and Joseph went to the office to speak privately. You knew how John would feel after, so you waited outside the office door. 

Sitting on the floor, next to the door. It was a quiet discussion. A nagging silence. After so long, you jump to your feet when you hear the door come open. Joseph looked over to you, “Have a good night, child. Watch over him.” You nodded and responded with a goodnight too. 

You waited to hear the front door close before entering the office. 

John was still sitting at his desk, slightly slumped over. His head resting on a hand while the other was in a tight fist. You knew he was upset. “I need to change my tactics it seems.” He says, almost a whisper. 

“Joseph wasn’t there. He wouldn’t understand.” You quickly defend John. “You tried. That’s what matters.”

He lets out a deep sigh, and hangs his head back “It wasn’t enough. I’m… losing this fight” You know that look, in those blue eyes, guilt and failure.

He doesn’t get up, just turns his back to you. “I’m failing the Project. I’m failing Joseph.” His voice slightly cracks when he says the name. He went on, almost defeated, “I have to bring them to atonement. I have to. It’s my job! Without it, I won’t have a place in Eden!” He yells at the last bit, pushing something to the ground. 

You sigh and walk over to him. Leaning over to wrap your arms around him from behind. Kissing his cheek and top of his head. “You will. You are doing everything you can, the Project has so much because of you.” He places his hands on yours softly, before prying them off and pulling you in front of him. Pulling you on top of him to straddle him, sliding his hands along your neck to pull your hair back. Exposing your neck to him to roughly kiss up to your chin. 

You knew where this was going, taking out his frustration out on you and your body. It was almost routine, and you didn’t mind it.

John doesn’t waste any time taking a hand to unbutton your pants and shove his hands into your panties. Already feeling how slick you were from his aggression. John holding your head in place while he sucks at your neck, making you shudder against him while he slid his fingers inside of you. Already beginning to work them inside you. Pumping them inside you, stretching you out for what’s to come. And you could give him that extra care, you were more than happy to be chosen by him.

He whispers deep in your ear to remove your clothes and you listen. Climbing off of John to undress while he undoes his belt and pants. Letting them fall to his ankles. His dick bouncing with his movements and with no hesitation you get to your knees and settle between his legs. Taking him into your mouth bobbing along his shaft, sucking his tip and stroking him into your mouth. A heavy sigh from his lips when he grabs you by the hair. Holding you in place while he fucks your mouth causing you to gag around him, tears already beginning to form from your eyes.

John pulls you back to kiss you deeply and slips his tongue in your mouth. You moan into his kiss when you feel a hand grab at your breast. Gasping hard at a painful squeeze from him. His kiss grew more needy and hard while holding a handful of your hair when he stands up with you. Roughly turning you around to sit in his lap, pushing his cock inside of you hard and causing you to cry out. Digging your nails into John’s legs for some meaningless support. Pray this chair will hold you both up.

Taking control of your movements, he grabs your hips and begins rocking you along his dick. Pounding into your entrance at the same time. Hitting a spot that made you cry out from the pleasure, any pain isn’t bothersome to you at this point. 

You turn your head a bit to look him in the eyes, seeing how fixated he was with your back and seeing your ass on him. When he sees you looking, he takes his hand to pull your head back. Laying your bare back against his chest. Gliding a hand to hold your neck while he kissed you and the other wrapped about your waist. You move your hips harder with John’s pounding, when they become quicker and rough.

A deep groan escapes his mouth with a couple final deep and painful thrusts inside you. John’s body twitches slightly when he finishes inside you, gasping against your lips while you found your own release. Coming around his cock. Your nails digging deep into his legs, feeling his lips pressed against yours. 

After a moment of kissing you, John just looks you in the eyes. Those blue eyes on yours made you feel so much. You softly kiss him once more, “I think you are doing everything you can, you know?”

A hand brush your hair back, he nods “I know. Thank you.”

“I love you.” A whisper but you meant it. You made sure to remind him how you felt. He deserved it.

He looks you over once more before rubbing a thumb on your lips, “I love you too.”


End file.
